Power Morphers
The Power Rangers use their morphers to change into their costumed forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. Rita Repulsa gave Tommy his in Green With Evil Part 1, while the original team got theirs from Zordon in Day of the Dumpster. The Rangers would wear their Morphers on the back of their belts, hidden from civilians. Jason's morpher contains the words, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ''on it while the rest are said to contain the words Power Rangers. The Power Morphers were given to the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Zordon. They each contained a Power Coin (purportedly created by Ninjor) embossed with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled metallic belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. The ultimate fate of most of the Power Morphers and Power Coins is unclear. The Dino Coins evidently remained intact, despite being ruined in battle against Rito Revolto, whilst the Ninja Coins were turned to dust. The original Mighty Morphin Rangers’ suits, complete with morphers and coins, were later put on display in the Power Chamber, but these may have been facsimiles. In either case, former Mighty Morphin Rangers were shown to have access to their powers on at least 3 occasions afterwards. Green Ranger's gold morpher When Tommy became the Green Ranger he used a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin. Later, as the White Ranger, he used an identical Morpher with the Tiger Coin and subsequently the Ninja Falcon Coin. The White Ranger morpher could theoretically be the same morpher use for the Green Ranger, due to the fact that the Green Ranger morpher and coin were never destroyed. Instead the Green Ranger Coin was depowered by the Green Flame Candle, leaving the coin useless, but both artifacts still intact. However, Tommy's clone, who was given the repowered Green Ranger coin (or a copy of it), had his own morpher. Whether this was the same morpher used by Tommy originally or simply a copy made by Lord Zedd is unknown. Image:Jason_Morphing.jpg|Jason Morphing Image:Morph_2_mmppr.jpg|Red Ranger's Metamorphosis Image:Jason's_Red_Ranger_Costume_complete_mmpr_arsenal.jpg|Red Ranger Costume Formed '' Dinosaur Power Coins The original Coins drew their power from the ancient dinosaurs and had an animal engraved on each one: Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabretoothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus. The sixth Coin was based off a dragon, but instead had a symbol resembling a dragon's footprint. Zordon found the first five coins, but it is not known how the Dragon coin came to be in the possession of Rita Repulsa. The Rangers could remove their Coin and transform it into a Power Crystal (see below.) The holder places his thumb and index fingers on the edge of the Coin, heads facing out. The individual then elongates the crystal down to a point. The black, blue, yellow, and pink rangers usually shout "Two-One-Power Up", and insert it into a slot on the helm of his/her Zord. The Coins could also emit powerful, magical charges which have been used to re-energize Zordon. The 5 original coins were first seen/used in Day of the Dumpster. The Dragon Coin was first seen in Green With Evil Part 1, and used in morphing sequence in episode 21, Green With Evil Part 5. It is later revealed to the audiance in the in Space episode "Always a Chance" (an episode that has a guest appearance from the character Adam Park) that the use of a damaged Morpher (and/or Power Coin) can drain the life force of said user. It was never made clear if Adam was been weakened by the use of his damaged Power Coin (which had been said to been destroyed in Mighty Morphin) or his damaged Power Morpher. Image:MMPR_All_6_Power_Coins.jpg|All 6 Power Coins Image:All_5_Coins_combined_MMPR.jpg|All 5 Coins & Rangers Image:All_Dinosaur_Power_Coins_MMPR.jpg|Every Dinosaur Power Coin Image:Dragon_Coin_MMPR.jpg|The Dragon Power Coin is the 6th coin Combining the powers of all 5 coins, the Power Rangers could focus their dinosaur powers as a whole into one Ranger. Only used once in episode 13, Love, Peace, and Woe, the Red, Black, Pink and Yellow Rangers transferred their strength to Billy, the Blue Power Ranger. With such power he was capable of escaping Madam Woe's dimension, take on and subsequently defeat her. After he destroyed Woe's Crown Jewel, the source of her power, the rest of the team escaped the Dimension and destroyed Woe together using the Power Blaster. The transfer seemingly leaves each donating Ranger a portion of their power, as Jason, Trini, Zack and Kimberly all remained in costume. Tigerzord Power Coin During the White Light story arc, Zordon and Alpha 5, during an apparent lull in Zedd's activities, leave the main area of the Command Center for a secret chamber, in which they built new Ranger powers. Apparently using the existing six coins as a guide, they manage to create the Tigerzord (White Tiger in the movie) power coin, which was given to Tommy Oliver, allowing him to morph into the White Ranger. The coin was never used as a Power Crystal, like the original five were, so it is unknown if it had this ability. Like before, Tommy had a Power Morpher the coin would be slotted inside of, which he wore on the back of his belt. Ninja Power Coins At the beginning of Season Three, Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's brother, overloaded and destroyed the Rangers' Thunderzords. The resulting backlash of power destroyed the original Power Coins and caused significant damage to the Command Center. Zordon reluctantly sent the Rangers on a quest to the Desert of Despair to find Ninjor, the being rumored to have originally created the Power Coins, in search of new powers and Zords. Unlike the original Power Coins, which drew their power from the ancient dinosaurs, the new Ninja Power Coins drew their power from the animals of modern times. These new coins, which worked in conjunction with the Power Morphers in the same manner as the old coins, granted each Ranger a connection to the Morphing Grid through the power of a different animal: The White Falcon, Black Frog, Pink Crane, Blue Wolf, Yellow Bear, and Red Ape. The Power Coins were used throughout Season 3 until the start of the episode "Climb Every Fountain", where the age-regressed Rangers used them to power a device that would help restore there rightful ages. However, Only Billy was able to return to normal before the other Rangers as the coins were then stolen by Rito and Goldar, and were destroyed by Rita and Zedd. Image:falcon_coin.jpg|Falcon Image:Frog_coin.jpg|Frog Image:Crane_coin.jpg|Crane Image:Wolf_coin.jpg|Wolf Image:Bear_coin.jpg|Bear Image:Ape_coin.jpg|Ape Alien Coins The Aquitian Rangers were given Power Coins by Ninjor 1000 years ago. Unlike the others, the Aquitans seemed to draw power directly from their Coins to morph. They did not have a morpher. Power Crystals See also: Dinocrystals Whenever one Ranger was in great peril, and the others would need to assist them, Rangers could put their hands together and form a power crystal out of their morphing essence (their coin.) With it they could transport themselves to wherever their crystals were if a Ranger activates them. The 'Power Crystals '''could be transported through the morphing grid to a Ranger's Power Weapon, first seen in A Pressing Engagement''. When Jason had his (Red) along with the other four, he could activate them, transporting his friends Kimberly (Pink,) Zachary (Black,) Billy (Blue,) and Trini (Yellow) to his location. The Rangers become beams of colored light upon transport. They could also be used in conjunction with the Dinozords, projecting energy from all 5 Zords at once in the Megazord's Tank Mode, or one concentrated blast in Battle Mode. Image:All_Power_Crystals_MMPR.jpg|All 5 Crystals Image:Crystal_Power_Porting_.jpg|Crystal Transportation Image:mega_Crystal_Power.jpg|Megazord using Power Crystals to fire Energy Blasts Morphing Sequence With a call of “It’s Morphin' Time!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red switch located on the right side of the devices, then call the name of their respective dinosaurs in the following order: Morphing Calls *"Dragonzord!" - Tommy (Green Ranger)/ "Tigerzord!" - Tommy (White Ranger) *"Mastodon!" - Zack/Adam *"Pterodactyl!" - Kimberly *"Triceratops!" - Billy *"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" - Trini/Aisha *"Tyrannosaurus!" - Jason/Rocky With the advent of their new Ninja powers, the Rangers received a new set of Power Coins from Ninjor based on the Ninja Animals. They adopted a new morphing call: *“White Ranger Power!” - Tommy *“Black Ranger Power!” - Adam *“Pink Ranger Power!” - Kimberly/Katherine *“Blue Ranger Power!” - Billy *“Yellow Ranger Power!” - Aisha *“Red Ranger Power!” – Rocky Gallery